This invention relates to container appliances for chemical sterilization of small articles such as contact lenses, and more particularly, relates to pressure relief venting of such appliances.
The well-known, commercialized contact lens disinfection process employing hydrogen peroxide solution as a bactericide is described for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,750,610; 4,889,7693; and 4,956,156. In such process, the contact lenses are immersed overnight in an aqueous solution of hydrogen peroxide which is catalytically decomposed during the sterilization process resulting in liberation of oxygen gas. As a result, the liberated oxygen produces a pressure increase within the disinfecting vessel which is accordingly provided with venting structure for relief of the pressure to the ambience. The present invention provides simplified reliable, venting structure in such pressurized vessels particularly for low pressure discharge of the gas. The invention would of course be usable with any disinfecting process wherein a gaseous material is liberated during the process.